narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chokyo Akimichi
One of the sponsored shinobi by Mercs Next Door, a shinobi whose training, fighting style, etc. are all taught by Mercs Next Door experts. Chokyo was an average Akimichi selected to undergo this sponsorship, as he was quite average and didn't possess the skills seen in the likes of Chosuchi Akimichi and whatnot. Currently, Chokyo is a successful shinobi who is known among his enemies as The Speedy Giant. Background Chokyo was a generic Akimichi who would live a generic Akimichi life and gain generic Akimichi joy and fame. However, all of this was changed by Mercs Next Door, who offered to sponsor and support the training of one shinobi in each village, and strangely, Chokyo was selected among all the candidates. In the next few months, he underwent training conducted by the seven leaders, whom used their incredible prowess and ingenuity to accelerate his learning curve. Through mass amounts of training and combat simulation, Chokyo rapidly progressed under their tutelage, rapidly becoming a high level shinobi. At the end of the training, Chokyo became slim, as Mercs Next Door taught him to utilize the Chakra Storage Seal to store any excess fat on his own body, becoming a more efficient form of calorie control, as the user can store away and access any amount of chakra he/she desires. Over time, Chokyo learned to control a massive amount of chakra without chakra loss, aiding him in his mastery over the Akimichi clan techniques. They then took it a step further, providing him Chakra Water to vastly increase Chokyo's reserves and simultaneously train his chakra control as well, such that there is no leakage. They also refined his taijutsu, training him to be an agile speedster - what he preferred as compared to the traditional Akimichi style. By converting all fat into muscle, and training in the use of "Power" (the cause of damage) over "Energy" (the amount of energy), Chokyo gradually managed to develop his own fighting style under their tutelage. Currently, he is one of the most effective shinobi in Konoha, despite not possessing the expected mastery demanded of that status. His particular specialty lies in both speed and his silent nature, which he uses to his utmost advantage. Appearance A rotund individual, Chokyo looks like most members of the Akimichi clan, very fat and seemingly incapable of speed. Unlike Choji, Chokyo looks much more average than most, courtesy of his family being less rich compared to them. After the sponsorship and training given to him by Mercs Next Door, Chokyo slimmed down noticeably, instead storing the chakra created by fats and food inside a Chakra Storage Seal. Currently, he looks like a dashing young man with sharp features and defined muscles, unlike most Akimichi. Personality Happy-go-lucky, an odd trait for a shinobi. Chokyo is one of the rare few who has hardly killed any enemies, partly due to him being employed on guard duties rather than assassination missions. As such, he is one of the few who hasn't suffered irreparable "Moral" damage. Being an idealist and nationalist, he believes that Ninjas are here for the greater good, and that they serve the purpose of doing things that others are unwilling or unable to do, such as protecting the nation. In this way, Chokyo manages to retain his regular, civilian perception of things despite having learned otherwise in the Academy. Needless to say, he is a fervent devotee of the "Will of Fire". In battle, he is not used to the idea of killing, and therefore pulls his punches if he knows that the opponent cannot take it, that is unless the issue of self-defense comes up, where Chokyo would no longer hesitate to execute his full strength, though still aiming to only knock them out. Abilities and Techniques Chakra Chokyo possesses average amounts of chakra, just like normal Akimichi, but increased over time through training. While not being known for huge amounts of chakra like Choji, Chokyo possesses a greater amount of control over his chakra, and was thus able to learn how to control his calories and whatnot. However, due to his relatively low reserves, he was unable to accomplish anything significant with this. Later on, when learning under Mercs Next Door observation, he incorporated both physical and spiritual training in his daily life, accelerating the growth rate of his chakra reserves to be more significant. This was enhanced even further with the incorporation of Chakra Water into Chokyo's training, forcing his body to learn to gain control and effectively utilize massive amounts of chakra. From all this training, not only did Chokyo's body become more conducive to Chakra, it also begun generating more chakra, increasing his reserves noticeably. Combined with his "Power" based combat, Chokyo is known to casually overpower opponents with very little effort and expending very little energy. Chokyo possesses Jounin level reserves normally, excluding the massive amount of chakra stored in his Chakra Storage Seal. Knowing that he can freely convert fats into chakra anytime, he has freely indulged himself in as much good food that he can afford. This means that the amount of chakra contained within the seal itself is nothing sort of tremendous, if not matching the levels of even Tailed Beasts. Akimichi Clan Ninjutsu Chokyo possesses most of the Akimichi clan Ninjutsu, and has mastered them to a degree unexpected of him by most. Having trained in a special form of its use, Chokyo has developed a massive focus on speed rather than strength, focusing on explosive power to utterly wreck his opponents. His skill is noted to be at a level not requiring the Akimichi Clan Pills, making him one of the most skilled members in the Akimichi Clan. Extension Fist Chokyo's self developed Taijutsu style, with the aid of Mercs Next Door. Mastering extensive use of his abilities, he has learned to rapidly control the speeds at which his body grows and unleashes impacts, creating massive shockwaves just from using his Akimichi techniques alone. For example, when punching, he can cause his fist to instantly grow several times its size, not only striking enemies at range but also dealing severe damage to whoever is near him at that time. This has the side effect of creating shockwaves, which would disperse Ninjutsu sent at him as well, acting both offensively and defensively. Chokyo can even take this a step further, dealing extremely rapid barrages reminiscent of Morning Peacock in the span of a second. As the Akimichi clan techniques rely on the chakra flow to particular parts of the body, controlling it to grow, it is not fundamentally constrained by the limitations of the human body. As such, Chokyo can activate the Partial Multi-Size Technique and rapidly fluctuate the Chakra being sent into any part of his body, causing rapid expansions at unparalleled speeds, literally demolishing anything he's facing in Taijutsu easily. This massive power also serves to minimize contact between Chokyo and the target, giving them little room to attach seals or even hit Chokyo. This can be applied to his feet as well, drastically increasing Chokyo's speed to levels unexpected, simultaneously aiding him in combat as well. This allows him to easily match the speed of the Eight Gates as he applies this technique to his feet, allowing him to traverse incredible distances with extremely low chakra expenditure, and even continually accelerate while at extreme velocities, as a result of the concussive force he can unleash. His capacity to do this also speaks major volumes about his extreme reaction speed, as he can time perfectly when to activate the technique even while at high speeds, and respond accurately to objects whilst at that speed, a testament to both his speed and mastery over the Akimichi Clan Techniques. Chokyo can grow up to the size of a conventional Super Multi-Size Technique in an instant, creating a massive shockwave which would create gale force winds, tearing the area apart. As this technique is mostly instant, very little time is actually spent in sustaining the technique. As such, it requires deceptively little chakra expenditure, as ascertained by Chokyo himself. This makes Chokyo extremely well suited for power combat, as the amount of force he can unleash per unit of chakra is nothing short of impossible to believe. All these makes his Taijutsu style, the Extension Fist, something almost impossible for anyone to fight him in Taijutsu, as he can rapidly strike people from almost any range. Nowhere is safe against Chokyo the Speedy Akimichi. Pure Muscle Mode Using Calorie Control, Chokyo consumes all his fats, leaving behind a body of pure muscle and power. This gives him an extreme amount of strength as he can now reduce any form of power loss in the form of energy being wasted from moving around, as well as add the chakra gained from doing so to his reserves, enhancing Chokyo. This also allows Chokyo to move at extreme speeds due to the extreme agility afforded by his lighter weight. Champion of Strength Using the principle of the Super Open Hand Slap, Chokyo may apply it to his whole body, drastically increasing his body's durability and inertia to extreme levels, increasing his efficacy in Taijutsu and endurance against powerful ninjutsu. It would also serve to enhance all his muscles, activating them via chakra, increasing the power of Chokyo's body even further. In his giant form, the effects of this technique become even more prominent, as he can endure powerful assaults while barely flinching. When combined with his Extension Fist, this allows him to apply extreme amounts of force and add additional power into his strikes without fear of backlash and recoil, due to the increased strength of his body. As the effects of this technique are extremely powerful, it is often mistaken to work like the Chakra Enhanced Strength Technique, despite it being different. Human Cannonball A derivation of the usual Human Bullet Tank technique. Rather than just turning into a ball, Chokyo first accelerates himself using the Body Flicker Technique, increasing his speed immensely. Then, as he moves faster and faster, he would then activate this technique and begin spinning, while enhancing it with the Body Flicker: Instant Projectile beforehand to kick off the ground. As Chokyo nears the opponent, he would then use the Super Multi-Size Technique, drastically increasing the momentum and power of the rotation at the last moment, utterly crushing the enemy in an extremely powerful strike. This can be done using Shadow Clones to utterly annihilate most forms of defense. Chakra Coils Expansion Jutsu One of Chokyo's most powerful techniques, serving to enhance all his aforementioned abilities to extreme levels. When using this technique, Chokyo becomes capable of expanding his chakra coils, allowing him to circumvent the Eight Gates and utilize jutsu which would normally be regarded as requiring a much larger flow of chakra while remaining small-sized. Generally, it allows him to channel far greater amounts of chakra into the previously mentioned techniques, increasing their potency severalfold. One more extension to this is Chokyo's ability to use this to expand to a massively larger variant of the Super Multi-Size Technique in an instant, growing to sizes reminiscent of the Juubi. This can either be used to truly increase Chokyo's own size, or more pertinently generate incredible shockwaves capable of blowing away the entire area in an instant, utterly wrecking the landscape and dispelling most ninjutsu directed at Chokyo. As this growth lasts for merely an instant, the shockwave generated is utterly terrifying despite its low chakra cost. There are other ways in which the Chakra Coils Expansion Jutsu may be used as well, such as in Ninjutsu or in Taijutsu, however, as Chokyo is a Taijutsu Master, he mostly uses it in a seemingly limited manner unlike what most would expect. Body Flicker: Expansion Chokyo uses his Expansion technique to unleash extreme variants of the Body Flicker, as not only does he strengthen the muscles, he also uses it in conjunction with his Extension Fist, allowing him to strike enemies before his enemies can react. This makes him extremely deadly as a Taijutsu Master, as few enemies can handle his speed even without his Akimichi Clan Techniques. Taijutsu A practitioner of the Silent Fist and Strong Fist, Chokyo is an outright brute force Shinobi, similar to Maito Gai himself. Training in Gai's and Rock Lee's trademark speed via the use of weights (introduced to him by Mercs Next Door), his speed is noted to match these great Taijutsu masters normally, aiding him immensely in combat, especially since he has little other alternative. With his ability to become a being of pure muscle, this training has become extremely useful in helping him develop very powerful muscles, allowing his conventional blows to be capable of knocking opponents out. This is made even worse by his own Akimichi Clan Techniques, which are executed with both immense speed and power, making him a highly formidable shinobi. Despite not knowing of the Eight Gates or even attempting to master them, he is easily capable of replicating the effects of the powerful Taijutsu techniques via his Akimichi Clan Techniques alone. Ninjutsu Knowing relatively few Ninjutsu aside from his Akimichi Clan techniques, Chokyo is a pure Taijutsu fighter who relies on power. As such, while he does possess mastery of techniques aiding his Taijutsu, such as the Body Flicker Technique and even the Shadow Clone Technique, he is not known to possess mastery over any element.